A New Enchantment
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: Soon after Sakura's mother's death, all that went through her head was revenge. Sent to a training school her secret ambition is to be powerful and kill the Phoenix Clan that killed her mother. But then she met Syaoran Li, which changes everything. S&S E
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the cardcaptors theme and story. Happy reading!  
  
Summary: The world has got its worst as everything was destroyed. The next generation of earth is different. A rare gift of many magic appeared. Religions, countries and nations have been changed enormously. Girl: Kinomoto Sakura lives in the Japanese temple during the medieval times in Europe. Boy: Li Syaoran a well trained boy goes through the same. That is until he met her. HER. This is their story.  
  
New Enchantment  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's no use. We've tried everything but it won't stop. We're destroying the planet and there's nothing we can do about it. Pollution and war is all over the place. None of the races in the world is surviving. I am also dying. I believe that Ying Fa beside me is facing the worst as well. I shall always be with her, together till death. I hope one day my journal might be read and tell to people what amazing things there are. What tragedies there was. I'm growing weaker and cannot write much having not eaten in days. I look up and always see blackness. This little wolf will forever see darkness, except for the pink cherry blossom glow above..........  
  
The world was recreated like new. This earth was different though. No dinosaurs roamed the earth first. The first creation was humans. As generation passed a legendary cave man had found a book of strange language. They had kept the book as a prised possession. As time passed and human evolved like they were suppose to, languages came out. The book was once again discovered by an explorer during the rein of the Roman Empire. It was the earliest time that people found out about technology and history began changing from the core................  
  
It's the year 1130. It's the Medieval times where Europe seemed to rule. But because technology was discovered way well before it was supposed to be. Europe people discovered Asia. That's when they united. A whole new generation began. People with oblivious powers of short flight and magic and martial arts came into Europe. They shared what was to be known. It was peaceful at first. But because so much was discovered bad things began happening. That's when it all began.  
  
A girl with light chocolate brown hair tied in an elegant bun with bits of hair hanging down, kneeled on a cushion. Her hands clasped together in front of her. Something inside her hand. She was praying to a large golden statue before her. Assorted fruits and food was laid across a table. She opened her eyes, revealing beautiful emerald gems of sadness. She got up carefully, lifting a little bit of her pink kimono with cherry blossoms embroider over it. She walked up to the statue and table, kimono dragging behind her. She stopped at the table and looked at a sealed silver jar in the middle. She reached out holding a branch of cherry blossoms, placing it gently in front of the jar. She looked at the photo sealed on the jar, a beautiful woman.  
  
"I'll always be your cherry blossom mother, always," she whispered tear coming down her pale white cheeks.  
  
She turned around wiping the tear away. She smiled as brightly as she could.  
  
"Chiharu. You can tell them I'm done. They can start the burrier. But I won't be there."  
  
A girl with a not as fancy orange kimono stood at the door and nodded.  
  
"Every single thing? The food, the ash jar and even the cherry blossom?" said Chiharu.  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for the door with Chiharu behind her. Once they were outside a man with a braided black hair with a lot of grey and masculine face opened a horse carriage door for them. The two climbed in and sat on the soft red sits inside. Sakura had her chin on her hand, looking out the window. Chiharu stared at her best friend and mistress.  
  
"Sakura- chan?" she whispered with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm alright Chiharu-chan. Just want to get home. We still have to go to the castle for the lessons. It's our first day to do all the magic and advance things that we always see the older students do remember?" said Sakura not looking away from the window.  
  
They hear the soft canter of the white horses pulling the carriage as they rode further and further away from the temple. They saw green everywhere. Beautiful scenery. They cantered faster as green scenery became cottages and huts. They stopped when they arrived at a large oak door. The door of the carriage opened for them and they climbed out carefully. The oak doors were opened for them and they went through quickly. Inside was amazing. It was a village of houses all owned by Sakura's family. Sakura had the right part of the village of the houses while the rest of her family had the rest. She walked slowly with her kimono still dragging, Chiharu beside her. As they arrived at the place, an archway leaded the way. On the top of the arch way a large sign on the top said : Cherry blossom Shrine.  
  
They entered, and Sakura opened the doors to her room. She hasn't said a word. Chiharu followed hurriedly. Sakura silently began taking her kimonos and other accessories into a delicate bundle of cloth.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" said Chiharu looking at her pack.  
  
"Packing for the castle of course. I told you it's our advance years. It's boarding from now on if we want to keep learning," said Sakura not looking up.  
  
"But Sakura-chan. You told me you never wanted to keep going on with the learnings. You said after this you want to stay at home like you always wanted to—"  
  
"That was before mother went away," said Sakura coldly and bitterly.  
  
Chiharu kept quiet at that. She remembered that Sakura always was so happy to be home after from the castle. She always wanted to see her mother since she was 11. She grew even fonder of her mother as she grew older. Now she was 14 and to be 15 soon like her.  
  
"You should pack too Chiharu. Unless you don't want to come with me," said Sakura ready with her own things.  
  
"iie! I'll come! Please wait for me," pleaded Chiharu and ran out of the room to the Sega Shrine where she lived.  
  
Sakura stared at the empty place where her friend was before, paralysed. She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that her mother was gone and she needed to do something, ANYTHING to stop the hurt she was feeling. She sat down on a round deep wooden chair. She rested her hands on the table her face full of sadness.  
  
It's the Phoenix Clan's entire fault. If mother didn't go to that meeting she would be alive. She would be with me, she thought bitterly. I'll take revenge mother. That's right. I will. But first I need to learn how to be more powerful.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" shouted Chiharu as she rushed back into her room with her own baggage.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled broadly at her friend.  
  
"Don't shout Chiharu-chan. I'm here," said Sakura and stood up, picking up her own things.  
  
"Sorry, but I thought you would have left without me. I packed as fast as I could," said Chiharu sheepishly.  
  
"It's OK. Let's go. We're already late. Can't wait till we get started," said Sakura and went out the door fast, not like before slow.  
  
Huh? Sakura-chan liking schooling? Walking so fast after Mistress Kinomoto just died? Something is not right, thought Chiharu and ran after Sakura, not knowing what Sakura wanted to do.  
  
They did the same routine, walking out to the front, back into the carriage then began their way to the castle. They cantered for a while then stopped again at a beautiful place. A large ice looking palace with a fire wall behind it. They got off from there and waited for their guard who was looking for the secret button only assigned people should know about. He found it and pressed it. A screen came up on the wall.  
  
"State your name," said a voice.  
  
"Jade Ginta," said their guard.  
  
"Accompany for two students for advanced level?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Please come right in."  
  
A door suddenly flickered into sight. Ginta opened it for the two girls.  
  
"Have fun. She you next year girls," he said as the girls went in.  
  
The doors closed shut then disappeared again.  
  
"Bless you Ying Fa. Bless you," he whispered and got back on to the carriage, flicking the reins, cantering off.  
  
***********  
  
Everybody in the room was silent as the watched the two newcomers. Chiharu and Sakura just glanced around. They always entered into a corridor usually but then again, it was their advanced year now.  
  
"Isn't that Kinomoto Sakura?? That girl who's mother died 2 days ago?" whispered a girl near Sakura.  
  
Sakura shot a glance at her and the girl's friend nudged her, making her hide her head into her book.  
  
"What is going on in here? Why has everyone stop doing their activities?" came a shrill voice.  
  
A woman with a high bun, black dress that dragged on the floor came in with a scowling face. She looked at the two.  
  
"They are just two newcomers. Get back to work NOW," she said loudly making everybody immediately going back to work. She walked up to the two with hard black eyes.  
  
"You must be Sakura and Chiharu. You are rather late. All the newcomers have arrived and are in there rooms already. If you want to learn advanced magic, you should learn how to be on time," snapped the lady.  
  
"I'm sorry sensei. But I had some business to attend to," said Sakura in a bored tone.  
  
"You shall not talk to me in that tone young lady. Nor call me sensei. You now should know that you must be respectful to whom you speak to. To me it's always Ms Jackal."  
  
Sakura glared but Chiharu held her back. She didn't understand why Sakura was this way. She was gentle and polite usually but it was before her mother's tragic death.  
  
"You shall come with me to your rooms. And mind you. You shall all have different rooms from now on so you can learn and work properly," said Ms Jackal leading them out of the room into a dark corridor with dragons on the sides holding torches of light.  
  
Chiharu shivered but Sakura merely took a glance at them. They came to a black wooden door and Ms Jackal took out a large, rusty metal key, unlocking it. She pushed the door opened to reveal a bright white corridor with girls everywhere, chatting and being silly.  
  
"What is this!" said Ms Jackal shrilly at them another scowl on her face. "I thought I said to stay in your rooms! If you don't do us your told right now, you shall get punishment!"  
  
All the girls began running to the white doors on the side of the white walls of the long white corridor except one. This girl walked boldly and slowly. She had jet-black hair up to her waist. She had fluffy red feathers tucked behind her ears making a great match with her crimson eyes and also a decoration for her hair. She wore a layered silk skirt. It had white layers of silk and also red layers of silk. She wore a silk material acted like a long sleeved shirt but had jumbo hanging from the arms (it's like the costume Melin wears in the show, those kinda sleeves, but a little smaller and no bells at the end) so she swayed them as she walked. On her feet were soft padded red shoes. Her eyebrows were outlined with glitter and on her neck was a series of silver necklaces with a ruby gem in the middle. She kept walking slowly.  
  
She's so elegant and beautiful, just like Sakura-chan, thought Chiharu.  
  
Sakura looked at the girl in interest. The things she wore were even more complicated then they things she wore herself. She wondered where this girl was from.  
  
"Melin Li!" snapped Ms Jackal.  
  
"Yes Ms Jackal?" said Melin, turning around to face her.  
  
"I said get to your rooms immediately. Did you not hear me?"  
  
"I am Ms Jackal. You never said we had to run," said Melin turning around again, walking down the corridor until she got to the last door on the left wall.  
  
She's so feisty. I'm definitely going be her friend. She's my type, thought Sakura happily.  
  
"You young lady instant deten—"  
  
SLAM  
  
The door of Melin's room slammed shut. Sakura and Chiharu thought Ms Jackal was going to burst. But she didn't but kept walking down the bright room to the very end muttering.  
  
"The new comers from China this year are for me to look out for. They're all very rude and ignorant girls," she went on having no idea that Sakura and Chiharu were listening. "You two shall get one of this rooms. You may choose."  
  
Ms Jackal pointed to the last room on the right side and to a door that was right opposite the black oak doors, which were white on this side. It seemed hollow and freaky for it was the room that was all alone, facing the corridor.  
  
"I shall go now and get back to my work. Because of you two late comers I already interrupted my class. Stay out of trouble or you would get worst then that Chinese girl," spat Ms Jackal and began her way to the oak doors.  
  
Sakura and Chiharu knew exactly which Chinese girl she was talking about as they watched Ms Jackal out the door and made sure to hear the click of the key locking the door.  
  
"Geez she's a hag. Hope we don't have her for any classes," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Hope not. She scares me," said Chiharu rubbing her arm.  
  
"You can choose the room if you want Chiharu. I don't' mind."  
  
"I don't mind either."  
  
"CHOOSE Chiharu. NOW," ordered Sakura, stunning Chiharu.  
  
"Um, can I have the one on the wall on the side. That's if you don't mind. I can always have that one—"  
  
"I don't mind Chiharu now get in and take a look at the room, I'll look at mine," said Sakura and they both turned the knobs of their doors.  
  
Sakura looked inside and saw something that surprised her. In this room were beautiful furniture, a fireplace and a large four poster bed on one side. It even had a bathroom. It had everything a girl would dream of to have in a room in a boarding school.  
  
"Mines just normal, a small four poster bed, desk—"Chiharu walked into Sakura's room and eyes widened.  
  
"DAMN. I knew I should have picked this door," came a voice from behind them.  
  
They turned around and saw the girl called Melin behind them.  
  
"Huh? It's probably a mistake. I can't have this room. I mean—"started Sakura.  
  
"You're SUCH a fuss," snapped the Melin. "I would want this room any day. But the Hag won't let me change once I had picked. In every section of rooms, there's always a nicer bedroom to the rest. Lucky YOU got it. It changes every year."  
  
Heads poked out of the different rooms on the walls.  
  
"Who's got the good room Melin?" said a silky blue haired girl coming out of her room that was the first one on the left side. She wore the exactly same thing as Melin except everything that was red for Melin was blue for her.  
  
"This newcomer from Japan I think," said Melin, patting Sakura on the back. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura from Japan," said Sakura bowing.  
  
"You?" said Melin to Chiharu.  
  
"I'm just Chiharu. Sakura's my mistress and I don't have a last name because I was sold to them," said Chiharu used to it.  
  
"Chiharu! Stop saying I'm your mistress. It makes me seem old," said Sakura hand on hips, making everyone fall over anime style.  
  
"I'm Melin Li from China. I would have went to the east palace but my cousin goes here and I want to stay with him," said Melin.  
  
"And I'm Tomoyo Daijouji from China. My dad's Chinese and my mother's Japanese so I'm a mix but I was born in China. I'm Melin's playmate," said the blue haired girl who had finally walked up to them.  
  
"So you're newcomers too?" said Sakura.  
  
Melin and Tomoyo nodded smiling.  
  
"Great. I want to learn some kick butt action," said Sakura with glittering eyes.  
  
"We already know most things. We just want to graduate. We HAVE to or we can't work in the clans. Then we can show our family we're not useless like they think we are," said Melin icily for a second.  
  
By now, all the girls were back out again, chatting and doing what they want to do. Ms Jackal won't stop them.  
  
"Where are the boys? Or isn't their any?" said Sakura who dumped her stuff on the sofa in her room.  
  
"Course there is. But your not allowed to see them unless there's a particular reasonable purpose or something. Besides they're all on the opposite side of the oak doors. If you went the other way from that room you came from, you'll get another black oak door except that's the boy's area like this is girl's area," said Melin. "Cousin told me all about it."  
  
Sakura realised people were always glancing at her room. She walked out of it with the others and closed the door shut.  
  
"Your so lucky. You get that great room! We all have to wait till shower time to take showers. You don't," whined Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura laughed shaking her head. She smiled broadly. Making them all go jealous.  
  
"Hey don't give me those faces guys!!! I'll let you use it too!" she said laughing.  
  
They all nodded happily.  
  
"What's up first that we have to do?" said Chiharu tagging along with Sakura.  
  
"Well. I think we're supposed to wait until someone escorts us. I just don't know. It' my first time too remember?" said Melin sighing.  
  
"So we have to wait?" said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo and Melin nodded.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
They four turned around seeing an awful sight. A girl with flashing blonde hair, wearing a dress like normal Europeans during that time would wear was cackling as she had one arm raised, pointing at a black skinned girl no doubt from India. From her hand a blue whirling light came out. It had engulfed the girl in its airy brightness making her choke and gasp like she was drowning in water.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Melin and jumped into the air at an enormous height and landing right in front of the blonde girl who was at the other end of the corridor.  
  
"She can do magic," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Of course she can. She's a Li. Every Li does magic from young like my family," replied Tomoyo looking at the sight nervously. "Hope they don't get into a fight."  
  
"Fat Chance," replied Sakura also looking nervously.  
  
"Get away you. It's none of your business newcomer, we're having fun," said the blonde girl to Melin. Even though nations were joined, Europe was still in lead and some of them still thinks that way too.  
  
"Not a chance! Let go of her or I'll make you," growled Melin.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do? Call for your mommy?" said the girl cackling again with her friends.  
  
Melin grunted, trying her best to keep down the anger. Her crimson eyes had fire in them.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Are you going to let her go?" she said coolly.  
  
"No," said the blonde head yawning with her arm still out choking the poor girl.  
  
"WRONG answer," said Melin and raised her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
Her arms were in front of her in a delicately way, one raised higher then the other, elbows bent. It looked like she froze in the middle of a hand dance. Then the room suddenly went black, some people squealed and the blonde girl paled. The ground just around Melin turned into fire. It kept that way for a while then everything turned back on. Melin was still standing there eyes closed hands the same way.  
  
The blonde girl laughed.  
  
"You think THAT was going to make me stop? Me. Miranda stop?" she said laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Melin opened her eyes. Her pupils had gone and in her eyes you could see blazing fire. She was staring right at the blonde girl though she obviously wasn't seeing anything. She then did the quickest thing. She slammed her hands downwards still in there positions and a roaring sound came. Everybody looked up and saw a red line going downwards in circles leaving a trail behind it. As it got closer people began to scream.  
  
"It's the power of elements Sakura-chan! Melin has the power of fire! She's sent the fire dragon! Look!" said Chiharu expertly. She was always fond of this kind of things.  
  
It was indeed a dragon. A frightening fire dragon. It rushed down towards the choking girl, it opened it's mouth, showing its sharp teeth.  
  
"Karasa!" squealed a auburn hair girl, rushing forward to her friend.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her, making her stay.  
  
"NO! Don't go to her. You'll get hurt. She'll be fine, my friend knows what's she's doing!" Tomoyo said holding onto the girl who was still struggling.  
  
"HOW CAN SHE BE ALRIGHT! That fire thing is going to eat her!" shouted the girl tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
Melin was still in her fire trance, indicating her dragon to go down. The fire dragon opened its mouth the widest then it engulfed the choking girl in the blue bubble of light into its mouth. Then it gave a last roar and disappeared leaving the girl falling to the ground, not burnt but wet all over. Tomoyo let the girl go and she rushed to her friend who was unconscious.  
  
Melin's pupils were back and she put her arms down and she looked at the blonde girl coldly.  
  
"Fire is supposed to be much weaker then water. I just sizzled that water bubble. Imagine what I can do to you," she spat out.  
  
The blonde girl called Miranda glared.  
  
"I'll kill you," she spat back.  
  
"Go ahead and try," said Melin.  
  
"Miranda I don't think—"  
  
"Be quiet Jenny. I'll show this brat who's boss," snapped Miranda and raised her arms. She wasn't used to having people stronger then her or having another power of element.  
  
She shouted and shot a great force of blue whirling light at Melin who just stood there, arms crossed.  
  
CRACK  
  
The whirling light of water stopped at its tracks. From all the way to Miranda's palm and out and just before hitting Melin's face, the light had turned into crystal looking ice. Tomoyo stood behind Melin, her hand up. She had just given a quick wave and it had turned into ice.  
  
"Who IS boss?" Tomoyo said, her freezing eyes staring at Miranda.  
  
Melin gave a laugh and pressed the tip of the ice, hard. Miranda gasped as it cracked all the way to her palm. She looked at her palm seeing a blister. She stumbled back.  
  
"You'll pay brats. You'll PAY!" she snarled and she and her friends moved to her room, shutting the door hard.  
  
Melin and Tomoyo frowned but everyone sweat dropped when they both, stuck their tongue out at the door before turning to Sakura and Chiharu.  
  
"So. You two have the power of elements. When were you planning to tell me?" said Sakura.  
  
"Um," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Never," said Melin shrugging. "But you know now anyway."  
  
"It's obvious though isn't it? Our eyes and clothing—"  
  
The oak doors smashed opened.  
  
"All girls back in rooms as once. Except newcomers!" snapped Ms Jackal. "What in blazing is that mess?"  
  
She had spotted the black burnt marks the fire dragon had made. She turned to look at Melin who looked back innocently.  
  
"Melin Li you—"  
  
"You have no evidence Ms Jackal," said Sakura.  
  
Ms Jackal looked at Sakura stunned then turned back again to the burnt marks. She clicked her fingers and the mess disappeared. Sakura leaned over to Melin.  
  
"Ms Jackal doesn't have the power of elements does she?" she whispered.  
  
"No. It's just plain magic. Most people should be able to do it with learning and practice. We do that here remember?" whispered back Melin.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Follow me all newcomers. Time to get uniforms and get started," Ms Jackal snapped.  
  
All newcomers went out the oak doors back into the dark 'dragon' corridor. They walked on, passing the room that Sakura and Chiharu had come through from and further down. Sakura spotted another large oak doors knowing it was the boy's place. But they had turned into a room before she could see more. Ms Jackal stopped them walking once they were in the room.  
  
"This is where you get the uniforms," she said gesturing at the piles of exactly the same clothing. "Get one and I assure you it'll fit perfectly. Then I need you all to meet your martial arts teacher."  
  
Chiharu, Melin and Sakura went forward to grab one of the uniforms to put on but Tomoyo stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I need to video tape this!" she exclaimed.  
  
She reached out her hand and muttered something. Then a puff of smoke came out and a video camera was in her hand and she started to video tape.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that Tomoyo! You never taught me!" whined Melin hands on her hips.  
  
"Hirragizawa taught me," said Tomoyo taping the whining Melin and Chiharu and Sakura who was changing. (The uniforms looks exactly like Melin's battle costume in the show, except no bells and everything that was red is pure white. And the middle is a cross made with a sword and wand)  
  
"Hirragizawa? As in Eriol Hirragizawa?" said Melin changing into hers. "Do you have to tape us changing Tomoyo!?"  
  
"Yes that Hirragizawa. And YES I have to tape," said Tomoyo, pressing pause then changing into her uniform.  
  
"His in the same year as Xiao Lang. I heard all about him. Hey! You're not SEEING him are you Tomoyo?" said Melin with a wolfish smile.  
  
Little Wolf? How cute, thought Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and picked up her camera again.  
  
"NO. I haven't been seeing Hirragizawa! He's an asshole. He's such a suck up!" said Tomoyo wanting to take a picture of the three of them. "Now pose ladies."  
  
"That's only because he likes you!" whined Melin as she did a pose like she was about to fight.  
  
"Who's Eriol Hirragizawa and Xiao Lang?" asked Sakura, posing sweetly with one hand on cheek and the other held out.  
  
"I dunno who Eriol Hirragizawa is. But is it Li Xiao Lang? Your cousin Melin?" said Chiharu as she posed just with her hands clasped in front of her and smiling broadly.  
  
"YUP!" beamed Melin as Tomoyo took the picture.  
  
"He sounds sheepish," snorted Sakura.  
  
Melin glared and threw a punch at her but Sakura moved her head swiftly.  
  
"You've learned martial arts?" said Melin, crimson eyes glittering.  
  
"Hai. I was taught it but I don't know magic like you guys," said Sakura doing a back flip.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! No Japanese and no black flipping in this room!" snapped Ms Jackal. "It's time to move on."  
  
Melin rolled her eyes and they followed her out again, clutching their clothing.  
  
"We are going outside to start on martial arts. I would not be teaching you so behave," said Ms Jackal.  
  
"Thank Lord for THAT. I mean who wants to see that hag doing MARTIAL ARTS!," whispered Melin to the girls making them giggle.  
  
"No giggling!" snapped Ms Jackal disliking the four.  
  
The four stopped and scowled. They can't even giggle. Sakura suddenly stopped. She realised her hair wasn't tied up and searched her clothing.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" said Chiharu worriedly seeing her frantic.  
  
"I can't find it! I can't find it! My hair pin! Mother gave it to me! I can't loose it!' Sakura said nearly to tears. "I must have left it in the other room! I have to go back!"  
  
"Ms Jackal won't let you!" said Chiharu, knowing how important it was to Sakura.  
  
"Oh yes she will!" said Melin. "Just cry Sakura. Pretend to cry."  
  
Sakura looked at her bewildered.  
  
"Just do it Sakura! If you want your hair pin back that is," said Tomoyo still taping.  
  
Sakura nodded and began wailing. Everyone stopped ad turned around to see Sakura pretending to cry. (Of course they think she's really crying.)  
  
"What is it now child!" snapped Ms Jackal.  
  
"Ms Jackal, she's left something important in the uniform room. Can she please go back to retrieve it?" said Melin as sweetly as she could. (which was hard for her!)  
  
Ms Jackal couldn't stand the wailing.  
  
"Go! Go! We'll be here waiting for you. But just you Sakura Kinomoto. No one else!" she snapped again.  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura wiping away imaginary tears then turned around quickly running back to the room fast, trying not to laugh.  
  
Tomoyo taped all the way as Sakura ran down the corridor. She gave a sudden gasp. Two figures were coming down the corridor. No one could see because Tomoyo was using close up on her camera and Sakura was a dot if she didn't look through her camera. Before Sakura could halt.........  
  
WHAM  
  
She bumped right into the first figure making her wheel back, nearly falling but he caught her by the waist, making sure she wasn't going to fall. Sakura was shocked, at first she couldn't make out who was the two figures but soon she could see over the shoulder of the person who caught her. Behind him was a blue headed person who wore glasses that looked smashing on him. He wore the boy's uniform for the castle. (The costume that Li wears except everything that's green is black, no bells and no hat) Sakura adjusted her eyes and looked at who caught her. Brown hair, handsome face.  
  
Amber eyes looking straight at her own emerald ones.  
  
My first chapter up! Please wait for next chapter and..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Fantasy Angol 


	2. Attacked and Renewed

Amber eyes looking straight at her own emerald ones.  
  
There was a silence. Tomoyo nudged Melin and shoved the camera in her face. Melin looked at it and laughed with glittering crimson eyes. Ignoring the shout of Ms Jackal she ran straight to Sakura who was still being held by the handsome fellow. Melin stopped right in front of the scene with Tomoyo and Chiharu behind her.  
  
"My, my. Hello cousin. I see you find my friend here quite amusing," drawled Melin.  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw all her friends there, looking at her. She turned back to Melin's cousin, blushing.  
  
"Kindly let me go please," she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said, amber still looking at emerald with a wolfish glance.  
  
"YES."  
  
"But something tells me you don't want me to."  
  
"Melin. Kindly ask your cousin here to let me go," said Sakura, anger rising a little.  
  
"Let her go Syaoran. Before she takes off my neck," said Melin.  
  
Syaoran let go, without helping her back up. Sakura landed on her bum giving a squeal.  
  
"OW! I said let me go! Not just let me go!" said Sakura, getting up.  
  
Tomoyo, Melin and Chiharu rolled up in laughter while Sakura blushed a furious red.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON? Oh, I see. Mr. Li is meeting four of his students already?" came Ms Jackal's, not impressed voice.  
  
STUDENTS? Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran bowed to Ms Jackal.  
  
"Yes, Ms Jackal, just on my way to the fields," he said.  
  
"Very well, be on your way," said Ms Jackal going back to the other students. "And you four better do as your told by your martial arts teacher!"  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Melin stared laughing madly again.  
  
"You know how to act very obedient Xiao Lang!" she coughed up.  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Melin. I'm not acting and as your teacher and older cousin I suggest for you to try and behave, I can't save you every time you get in trouble," Syaoran said sternly.  
  
Melin stopped laughing wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
"Right, right, now lets get on with this martial arts lesson thing!" she said.  
  
Sakura was amazed by the two. One so stern and handsome the other so pretty and fun. She still couldn't believe the wolf was her teacher.  
  
This is going to be so fun, she thought. NOT!  
  
"Sakura let's go," said Chiharu tugging at Sakura's arm.  
  
"Oh, right, let's go," said Sakura out of her day dream.  
  
Tomoyo followed Melin who skipped after her cousin but not before stealing a glance at the handsome blue haired figure with the glasses. He smiled at her charmingly and Tomoyo turned around nose high in the air. He chuckled and followed. Chiharu and Sakura brought up the rear. They went out to the backfield of the palace. Some were deserted with only figures on them doing all sorts of things like, magic, fighting of all sorts and even gardening. The students were to assemble under a large oak tree as shelter until the teacher comes and give them instructions. Melin walked happily and coolly next to her cousin filled with pride that it was HER cousin that was teaching not anybody else.  
  
"Melin I hope you know I can't treat you any different to any of the other students just because you're my cousin," said Syaoran walking towards the group under the tree with Ms Jackal standing before them.  
  
"I know I know!" said Melin rather disappointed. "But you're my cousin and I'm going to show it!"  
  
Syaoran had nothing to say and stayed cold and mysterious. Melin smiled. She knew her cousin too well and knew what he was thinking. Sakura who was at the back watched Melin and Syaoran talking.  
  
"They can really communicate can't they?" said Sakura to Chiharu.  
  
"Hai. Very well. I can tell Melin rather approves of him," smiled Chiharu.  
  
"Approve? Hmph," said Sakura but giving a smile inside.  
  
Ms Jackal turned to the group and looked at them with her stern look before heading back to the palace. Syaoran looked at his class and bowed.  
  
"Good morning. I am your martial arts teacher Syaoran Li," he said with his charming smile. There was murmurs through the class. All the girls seem to fall into a daze. "This is Eriol Hirragizawa. He is my assistant and would help me with the lessons. Today we'll start off with small trials. Since you have finally reached this stage of your training as beginners in the palace. You should know some simple fighting. All shall pair up and I'll watch you fight each other to see how each of your fighting technique is."  
  
"I'M GOING WITH TOMOYO-CHAN!" yelled Melin at once and ran to Tomoyo clinging onto her.  
  
"Be quiet Melin," said Syaoran with his stern cold voice that scared Sakura. Melin rolled her eyes and stopped her talking. "You may all choose your partners as far as I'm concerned."  
  
There was a lot of bustle as people paired up with partners. Sakura wanted to ask Chiharu but a spiked hair boy asked her before she could say a word. She paired up with a big shaped boy. He had light brown hair and a well built form. He was more then a head taller then her. She smiled sweetly up at him and he grunted.  
  
"I never loose to a girl, just to let you know," he said quietly as Syaoran asked them to begin.  
  
"Well. I've never lost to a boy either. Or in that case, any fight," smirked Sakura as she got into fighting position. Feet placed firmly on the ground, one in front of each other. Hand up, one close to her face to protect herself and the other out to attack.  
  
"Stop your smart talk girly. Let's BEGIN!" he said and with swift movement charged at Sakura with his fist, but not swiftly enough.  
  
Sakura dodged and grabbed his fist, twisting it sending surges of pain into his arm. She then kneed him in the stomach before tripping him over with her foot hooking at his ankle. He fell to the floor while nursing his hand and clutching his stomach at once. Sakura smirked at him once more as she put a triumph foot on his chest, not too hard.  
  
"This is in your history record: The first girl that beat you was Sakura Kinomoto!" laughed Sakura arms crossed.  
  
"Mm. That was, harsh Sakura on Mr Mills," said Eriol who was watching her fight. "I think you need a new partner. Melin, get over here."  
  
Melin shook her head with difficulty and a pout. She and Tomoyo were neck locking each other, equal in the fight.  
  
"Well, then you'll have to fight me or Syaoran. Since, you've sent Mr Mills to sick bay for the day," shrugged Eriol as he waved his hand and Mr Mills disappeared. "Syaoran me or you?"  
  
Syaoran walked over and eyed Sakura.  
  
"I'll take her. See how good she can get," he said. "Get ready Kinomoto, for anything."  
  
"Hmph, right I'm so scared," said Sakura and got into her ready position.  
  
To her surprise, before she even noticed anything. His sped fast, faster then anybody's she's ever seen. He did quick dashes and agility as she blocked and tried to attack. As she sent a kick at him he grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. Sakura gasped and twisted her body around in the air making his grip loosen on her leg. But to her dismay he grabbed her other leg and pulled harder making her fall directly, twice in one day, on her ass.  
  
"CHARMING. On my ass twice in one day," she muttered.  
  
"Great fight. But as you can see you need more practice," said Syaoran. By now everyone was watching them. Tomoyo and Melin could only smile and giggle. Syaoran offered a hand to help her up but his hard face was still there. "Don't worry. That's why you're here. To learn and improve."  
  
"Hai. I know that," said Sakura with a smirk taking his hand. Before he could restrain she gave her hand a jerk and pulled him down while using his energy and him as something to pull herself up, she manage to make herself stand so the position was the other way around.  
  
Everyone laughed making Syaoran glare at Sakura.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Eriol.  
  
Sakura squealed as Syaoran tripped her with his legs making her land on top of him. Sakura for that moment felt his figure and blushed. He turned around swiftly making her under him. He looked down at her. Sakura glared at him with spots of colour in her cheeks.  
  
"Do not try to out smart me Miss Kinomoto. I'll tell you now it won't work," he said coolly before getting off her, and standing up, brushing himself off. "Back to you fighting!" he snapped. Everyone was either giggling or stunned.  
  
Tomoyo and the laughing hysterically Melin walked up to Sakura. Chiharu couldn't tend to her mistress due to she was busily dodging punches and kicks. Tomoyo helped Sakura up who was still blushing, breathing deeply.  
  
"Are-you-al-right-Sa-ku-ra!?" said Melin, not able to stop laughing.  
  
"Shut up Melin," scowled Sakura.  
  
"Don't mind her. She won't stop laughing for a while. It's hard to stop her when you set her off," smiled Tomoyo. "Your GREAT at fighting Sakura! How old are you!?"  
  
"Arigato. I'm fourteen," smiled Sakura.  
  
"You can't be serious! Me and Melin are fifteen and we can't fight as good!"  
  
"Chiharu is fifteen too! Don't say that, I mean I'm sure you do better, I just probably look better but not really better then you guys! Trust me."  
  
"Whatever Sakura. FOURTEEN. I still can't believe it. You didn't skip a year or something did you?"  
  
"NO! Tomoyo-chan! I'm not that young! My birthday is in 4 days—"Sakura paused. No one was supposed to know. She had made up her mind she would not ever celebrate because it was no point without her mother here.  
  
"Four days! We'll definitely celebrate with you! But, you're still the baby!" giggled Tomoyo, smiling warmly.  
  
Sakura looked at her new friend. She sighed.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on. They rotated partners one person always was left out. They then would fight with Eriol. Syaoran refused to fight with anybody else after his little fight with Sakura. As he said so, Sakura glanced at him. They caught each other's eye for that quick sec before turning away. She blushed endlessly. He never gave one warm smile throughout the lesson as Sakura noticed and she frowned at the thought.  
  
A person like him, he would be very likeable if only he smiled and spoke more nicely, she thought. A pity, the way he is makes me dislike him as much as I dislike the Phoenix clan.  
  
The morning went on with full martial arts. They taught daily, warm up flexes then did more trial fighting with comments of improvement from Li. As the lesson finished they went back to their rooms.  
  
"That was fun," smiled Chiharu as they moved to their rooms.  
  
"YUP! I'm going to freshen a little," said Melin, finally getting over her laughing fit. "See you later!"  
  
"Ja," smiled Sakura. "What do we have next?"  
  
"Lunch. One of times apart from breakfast or dinner you get to talk to the males as friends and interact," smiled Tomoyo. "I'm doing the same as Melin. See you in a few Sakura, Chiharu."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to wash my face Chiharu. You?" said Sakura as she reached her room.  
  
"Mhmm. I will too. See you at Lunch time Sakura-chan," said Chiharu opening her door.  
  
Sakura nodded and disappeared into her room.  
  
As Sakura splashed cold, refreshing water on her face her mind cleared and she felt as good as new. She wiped her wet face gently then glancing at herself in the mirror. Her honey brown hair was shiny in it's bun. Her emerald eyes glittered.  
  
I thank you mother! For giving me the happiness I have, she thought. Her eyes dulled at the thought of her mother. I miss you, mother.........  
  
She broke out of her thoughts as she heard loud raps on her door.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!! You've been in there forever! We're going to lunch now!" came the shout of Melin.  
  
"Oh, Coming!" Sakura shouted back, rushing out quickly to her friends.  
  
"This place is like a fort! Look at all this stone stairs winding up, up, up!" exclaimed Chiharu looking up.  
  
"Xiao Lang said it's got tables on every level for the students to dine," smiled Melin cheekily. "Let's go on the top level shall we?"  
  
"HAI!" giggled Sakura.  
  
"Right after we get our food that is," said Tomoyo leading the way to the buffet like place.  
  
"We pay good money to be in this school so the food better be worth it!" said Melin grabbing a large plate, stuffing as much as she could on it. People stared at her. Sakura giggled giving her nudge. "WHAT? I need to eat! I need to grow!"  
  
Melin gave a cute pout and continued piling food onto her plate. After they were all finished with picking the right food for their dishes they held them carefully on a white board. They headed towards the high, winding stairs. Sakura looked up at them.  
  
"Er, Melin. How are we going to do this?" said Sakura. "I'm sure I am going to drop something."  
  
"You're right. We are sure to, especially you Tomoyo, you nearly drop your camera this morning and you said right after that you were going to have butterfingers probably for the whole day," said Melin.  
  
"I didn't say you had to remember it," glared Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course I do, then I wouldn't be your best friend," smirked Melin.  
  
That's a Syaoran Li smirk- Wait! NANI? Why am I thinking about him! Thought Sakura rapidly.  
  
"Having trouble girls?"  
  
They all turned around finding Eriol giving them a charming smile, especially at the rolling eyes Tomoyo.  
  
"Like you can help Hirragizawa," said Tomoyo. "We can do this by ourselves can't we Melin?"  
  
"Huh? I never said anything," said Melin blinking. "C'mon Sakura, Chiharu, I'm gonna ask Xiao Lang for help. Tomoyo I'm sure Eriol can help you!"  
  
"Wait for me Melin!" said Sakura as she ran after her with Chiharu. "Why do we need your cousin!"  
  
"MELIN LI! YOU GUYS!" yelled Tomoyo shaking her fists (the cute anime way! You always see Sakura doing it to Touya ).  
  
"Ahem, you needed, help?" said Eriol looking at Tomoyo, still with his everlasting charming smile.  
  
Tomoyo just looked at him expressionless.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he sighed and waved his hand.  
  
The tray in Tomoyo's hand hovered out of her hands and floated beside her. Tomoyo crossed her arms.  
  
"Simple spell! I bet I can do it too with practice," she said poshly. "Don't try and impress me Hirragizawa. Because it's not working!"  
  
Eriol shrugged making Tomoyo turn on her heels and proceed her way up the stairs with her tray following her. He followed, chuckling to himself.  
  
Not working eh? Are you sure? He thought.  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Syaoran politely in his masterly and good student way put food onto his plate. He took a napkin before sighing at the one noise he has never missed and never will miss.  
  
"XIAO LANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Melin bounded up to him and smiled broadly. He walked on with her following, towards the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" he said carelessly.  
  
"Help us get our stuff upstairs," said Melin gesturing her tray.  
  
"Do it yourself," he said before disappearing in a spark.  
  
"COME BACK HERE SYAORAN!" yelled Melin.  
  
Syaoran appeared again, rolling his eyes then gave Melin a glare.  
  
"You KNOW you can do it. I just TAUGHT you how do it last time I've seen you," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But I never practiced. It might end up on someone's lap. And we don't want it on your's do we?" said Melin cutely.  
  
Syaoran sighed, waved his hand and Melin's tray disappeared from her hands.  
  
"Up there somewhere, at my table go and get it," said Syaoran getting ready to disappear again.  
  
"NO," said Melin grabbing his arm.  
  
"We have two more people that you need to help," she smiled.  
  
Syaoran turned and looked right at a familiar emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"Kinomoto?" he said in mono tone.  
  
Why is her eyes always shining at me? He thought. Why should I care?  
  
Sakura went red once again, seeing his stare.  
  
Why is he looking at me??? She thought. Wait, why am I LOOKING AT HIM?  
  
"Yes and Chiharu!" said Melin. "NOW MR GOODY COUSIN!"  
  
With another wave their trays were gone. And then without anther second, Syaoran Li was gone again in a spark.  
  
"Stupid teleporting spells! I'll LEARN THEM THIS YEAR YOU HEAR ME!" said Melin pouting again. "Let's go, beat you up there."  
  
They girls laughed as they ran up the winding steps. As they were finally on the top level, panting trying to catch their breaths, they saw the place was practically empty except for a group of guys. Among them was also the scowling Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan looks like she's having fun," giggled Chiharu.  
  
"She is! Trust me, she likes that Eriol heaps but denies it so badly!" laughed Melin. "We have to get over there, no where else to sit or we'll look too lonely. Our food is over there anyway."  
  
Sakura nodded and they walked over. As they came into view for the table, most looked up.  
  
"Why isn't it Melin Li?" smirked an attractive, fiery orange haired guy. "The Syaoran lover."  
  
Melin walked over and swiftly whacked him on the head.  
  
"I'm proud to like my cousin. So shut up Hiro," she said hands on hips.  
  
Hiro rubbed his head as the guys laughed.  
  
"Same old same isn't it Melin? Still so feisty," said a guy with auburn tresses, some covering his eyes which were sapphire coloured.  
  
"Whatever Shinto. I'm definitely not into ever listening to bullshit that comes out of YOUR mouth," said Melin, walking back to Sakura, grabbing her tray on the way. "Find your tray and sit down somewhere Sakura, you too Chiharu, make yourself at home!"  
  
Sakura nodded and Chiharu did the same. They did as they were told, everybody eyed them except for Syaoran.  
  
"So, Melin, are you going to introduce as to your new friends? Hope you didn't ditch sweet Tomoyo for them," continued Shinto. Eriol flinched a little hearing Tomoyo being described.  
  
"Cut the adjectives Shinto," said Tomoyo eating her food feeling the flinch.  
  
Tomoyo and Melin never really liked Shinto. He was always flirting non-stop and was a major player. They don't know what's he actually done but knew it wasn't good. Sakura looked at them all and wondered why Melin and Tomoyo were being rather cold to this Shinto person. Being the lively, spirited girl she usually is she smiled cutely.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Japan, Nice to meet you all! And this is my friend Chiharu, she's the same as me," she said bowing.  
  
Everybody looked at her surprised and dumb folded that she was rather welcoming.  
  
Shinto eyed her figure in what he calls, the sexy uniform of small dress that stuck to the girls' bodies. She had a perfect figure and curves, her eyes shined bright. Her smile was rather angelic.  
  
"Would you guys give her a break, something like a reply!" said Tomoyo. "Don't worry, they're just dumbasses Sakura. This is Hiro, Shinto, Takashi, Shingo and you already know Eriol and Syaoran. They're all from China except for Eriol who's got half European blood and Takashi who's from Japan as well."  
  
Sakura nodded looking at all the attractive males and giggled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet an angel," said Shinto still looking directly at her.  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura uncertainly.  
  
Syaoran saw the way Shinto eyed Sakura form the corner of his own eyes. The stare when he was rating women. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
This always just leads to trouble, he thought as he expressionlessly ate his food.  
  
"Sit Sakura!" said Melin pushing her down to a sit which happened to be right next to Syaoran. "I'm starving!"  
  
She sat down as well as Chiharu followed suit. They talked as they ate, catching up and learning new stuff about each other. Syaoran and Sakura mostly remained silent. Sakura only answered some questions people randomly threw at her. She would smile and reply.  
  
"So, how's life at home?" asked Takashi to Tomoyo and Melin. (Tomoyo sits next to? ERIOL OF COURSE!)  
  
"The Li clan is the usual. Bossy, ignorant, no fun at all," said Melin taking a bite of something squishy and green. "This stuff tastes weird. It's totally meatless too."  
  
She poked at what looked like vegetable pasta.  
  
"You, took the vegetarian stuff," said Shingo sweat dropping.  
  
Sakura looked at her own plate, she'd finished most things, even the vegetable pasta. It tasted extremely foul in her mouth but because of manners, she swallowed it. She felt her stomach thriving.  
  
Oh dear. I don't feel so well, she thought gulping, putting down her fork. I think I need to go to toilet! IMMEDIATELY!!!!  
  
She tugged at Melin's sleeve.  
  
"Huh?" said Melin looking at her with her crimson eyes.  
  
"Melin, I need to go to the bathroom," she said urgently.  
  
"Oh. The toilet's are in another building. It's small and behind the fort. Do you want me to come with you?" asked Melin.  
  
"No, it's all right I'll go by myself," said Sakura giving an awkward smile trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, teleport Sakura to the bathroom. Urgent," snapped Melin.  
  
Everybody looked at Sakura who blushed red as Melin's eyes.  
  
"Melin!!!!!" bit out Sakura.  
  
This is so embarrassing! She thought.  
  
"If you want to be Melin Li's friend, you are going to be embarrassed by her non-stop," laughed Hiro. "Not just in front of us too. We're actually the safe ones!"  
  
"SHUT UP. Syaoran, teleport," said Melin. "Or I'll ask someone else!!!!"  
  
Without looking, Syaoran waved his hand and Sakura was gone.  
  
Right outside the toilet Sakura squealed feeling a little giddy. But as soon as she spotted the toilet building in front of her she rushed in, ready to empty her bladder.  
  
Back at the table, Syaoran didn't look up because he was still watching Shinto. He saw the lust then the glint of an idea coming to Shinto's mind.  
  
He's up to something, he thought. And it's not a good something.  
  
Sakura walked out of the toilet about 15 minutes later. She was a little weak on the legs but felt much better.  
  
That food, I am keeping AWAY from those pastas! She thought.  
  
"Finally out pretty angel?" said a voice that made her look up.  
  
Shinto looked down at her. Sakura looked at him a little confused but backed away a little. Shinto only walked forward more.  
  
"Ha-hai. I'm fine now, I'm just heading back," she stuttered uneasily.  
  
"We don't need to go back yet. They'll be fine without us," said Shinto and took Sakura's hand.  
  
"Gomen, I really want to go back," said Sakura wanting to take her hand away but he held on.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," said Shinto with a smirk and pulled her to him. "Just a little kiss. Wouldn't you give me a kiss sweet angel?"  
  
"IIE! G-GOMEN! PLEASE LET ME GO!" yelped Sakura as he leaned down.  
  
She'd just met him and she was terrified off him. He seemed so nice, confusing her thoughts. She didn't understand at all. Right now she just wanted him to go away. She tilted her head away to the verge of tears but he only kept trying.  
  
"LET GO OFF HER SHINTO HANKA," came a loud, cold voice that pierced the yelps of Sakura.  
  
Shinto paused and looked up at the figure. Sakura took her chance and forcefully flung away, seeing the figure briefly, not knowing who he was ran at him. As soon as the figure was in reach she put her arms around his waist hard and didn't let go, sobbing endlessly into his chest, eyes shut hard. It was like she's done it before.  
  
"Don't touch her again or you'll know the consequences," bit out the figure holding onto Sakura protectively.  
  
"This isn't the last I'll see to her. You won't stop me," said Shinto before walking away coolly.  
  
After that, Sakura lifted her head up and stared at her rescuer. She softly gasped but still crying.  
  
"Syaoran Li," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't come again. I'll be here. I'll never let things like this happen," he said letting go of her.  
  
Sakura didn't let go of him, in fact buried her head back into his chest.  
  
"I don't get it! He was so nice but he did that! I don't get it! Why do people have to do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong........." sobbed Sakura.  
  
"This isn't the first time?" said Syaoran shocked.  
  
Sakura shook her head in his chest.  
  
"No, but I had my onii-chan, I mean brother to help me. But he went away when he was announced as an adult," sobbed Sakura helplessly in her child state. "No one can help anymore."  
  
Syaoran caressed her hair gently. WAIT A SEC? GENTLY? This was not Syaoran Li style. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he did so.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry Kinomoto. Lot's of people would protect you. Like me," he said softly.  
  
"Arigato, 'Syaoran-kun'," whispered Sakura before falling in the pitch black world.  
  
Syaoran felt her go limp and picked her up. His face now expressionless, he stood up straight and teleported them both to sick bay. 


End file.
